1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of pruning saws.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing pruning saws with extendable handles are bulky, inconvenient to extend and retract, hazardous to carry and store, and can create noise while being carried or moved. These saws are not appropriate for use in the wilderness by hunters, and animal watchers. Existing pruning saws of all types use clamping devices or screws to secure the blade to the handle. These mechanisms are not convenient for changing blades in a hunter's blind or lookout platform in a tree.